Kamiko Fubuki
Kamiko Fubuki is a second-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Kamiko has salmon colored hair up in two buns (they're the same color, but we'll just wave our hands and use "shading" as an excuse). She is flat, and has sparkly pink eyes and a permanent blush on her cheeks. She has a turned-up nose and a slim build. She's very short, and not very heavy to carry. She wears long baby pink stockings covered in frills and lace. Personality Kamiko has the spiteful persona. She will care about murder unless you kill someone she hates. Kamiko acts all cute and innocent and "Onee-chan!" However, she is a toxic and rude person on the inside. She knows this, and she hates herself for it. However, she doesn't know how to fix it, and she's not comfortable with switching personalities, even if it would be beneficial. Backstory Kamiko was born in Shisuta Town. She was raised by a narc and a mother who was almost never there for her. She would often sneak out, not worrying about the consequences because there wouldn't really be any. It didn't help that she was bullied at school for being fat, either. Around her first year of middle school, she developed anorexia, and started starving herself and exercising. One day, she ended up fainting in the middle of gym class, and fell and went into a coma for about two days. She was only teased for this more. Her mother decided that it was time for her to switch schools, and her father didn't care. Her mother divorced her father, who said one more insult and left. He also made sure to insult Kamiko for the last time before he left. Kamiko was mildly upset, but fell into depression for a year when he got drunk and killed five people, and himself, in a car crash later that night. After that year was up (she still had slight depression), she started high school at Akademi. At this point, she had became a terrible person, but not willfully. She hated what she had become, and used a cute persona to cover everything up. Nobody really paid any attention to her, and instead branded her as a "Kiyoraka/Pisuta wannabe". One day, she was standing at the edge of the school roof, ready to jump, when Akuhei grabbed her arm. She took her inside, took her to the counselor (much to Kamiko's annoyance), and then took her to the nurse so that she could rest. Akuhei refused to leave her side for the rest of that day. They hung out a little bit after that incident (mostly because Akuhei didn't trust her not to try it again), and Kamiko developed a crush on her. However, after a few weeks, Akuhei stopped hanging out with her. Relationships Ahmya Ameko: Ahmya talks about Kamiko behind her back, and Kamiko knows it. They hate each other in silence. They would've had a fight, and had planned one, but the Guidance Counselor heard about it before anyone got hurt. Pisuta Chioko: Pisuta hates Kamiko, as she thinks that Kamiko is trying to leech off of her success. This is not true, however, and Kamiko doesn't hate Pisuta. She, instead, is worried about her and angry abnout her, as she knows that Pisuta's kawaiiness is only an act, and doesn't want the act to overwrite her real personality. Kiyoraka Aisuki: Kamiko sees Kiyoraka as a ditzy spaz who can't defend herself. Kiyoraka also calls her "Kami", and Kamiko absolutely hates that. Akuhei Kurai: Kamiko has a crush on her. Trivia * I really didn't want to finish this page. I'm lazy, I know. * Her favorite song is: https://youtu.be/oLs23yvD66I * Her favorite anime is Future Diaries. * She constantly wonders what Akuhei looks like under her bandages, and how she got them. * She believes she is stupid, however, her IQ is 160. * She can't cook to save her life. * She is a terrible liar due to her mother always lying as to why she never spent any time with her. Her mother is a terrible liar as well. * She is not aware that her father had NPD, nor will she ever be aware of it. * She was always threatened to be hit and kicked by her father, but he never put his hands on her out of anger. * She is in Classroom 2-2. Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Second Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Heteroflexible Category:No Club Category:Spiteful Category:Sisuta Town